Scorched Sand/Script
Opening Narration Eirika's route, (unused) Jehanna Hall has capitulated to Grado's forces and the Knights of Rausten, who rode to Jehanna's aid, have been routed by General Valter. On their own again, Eirika and company flee into the desert. Without mercy, Generals Valter and Caellach come hunting. Eirika is soon brought to ground. Enemy forces close in on all sides. Ephraim's route Ephraim's sister is in danger Grado's General Caellach has attacked Jehanna Hall, forcing its surrender. Though Eirika and her troop have left the Hall, Grado's forces pursue them relentlessly. Trapped in the burning desert, enemy forces close in on them from all sides. With no time to wait for Frelia's troops, Ephraim leaves for Jehanna immediately. He must go to his sister's aid. Chapter 15: Scorched Sand Before Battle Eirika's route * Seth: Princess Eirika, are you well? * Eirika: …… * Seth: Princess Eirika! * Eirika: …Oh…Seth? * Seth: Yes, it’s me. Please, you must rest. If we continue like this, you’ll… * Eirika: No… it’s all right. We’re all suffering… We’re still completely surrounded by Grado’s armies… We may all die at any moment… I can’t lose focus now. Has anything changed? * Seth: Unfortunately, no. On every front, our forces meet with defeat upon defeat. Rausten’s knights are scattered and worn, and the enemy is closing in around them. And this accursed sand… Most of the units can’t get proper footing and are being slowed down. Mounted units are having the worst time, as their movement is severely limited. Princess Eirika… I ask that you leave for safety. We’ll use flying units and magic users to hold the foe here. * Eirika: No. I will not retreat. If I give up now… My brother would not forgive me. I’m the princess of Renais. I will fight, either to victory or to death. Brother, I… (Screen goes to southeast of map, where Riev teleports in above Valter) * Riev: Valter… You should stop playing around. If you don’t’ finish off Eirika’s forces swiftly… Her brother’s left the capital. He should be arriving here shortly. You don’t want to be fighting her still when he arrives. Trust me. We are equals here in Grado’s army. Would you like me to assist? * Valter: All you need to do is vanish, you disgusting old man. Eirika is mine. I won’t let you have her. She is so strong, so beautiful… She’s the prey I’ve dreamed of. * Riev: Heh heh heh… Your fangs are still sharp, eh? Good. Very good. Ah, Valter… You’re a beast. You’re bound to no country. You care nothing for friend or foe. Kill a man, claim a woman… You live for nothing more, you wretched beast. That’s your strength. That’s what makes you stronger than any many alive. A beast acts without remorse. Man’s morality cannot win. It’s nature’s way… The stage is all yours, Valter. Do not fail to get the girl’s bracelet. Our master demands it… (Riev leaves) * Valter: The time is nigh, Eirika… Come to me! Ephraim's route * Ephraim: There’s Jehanna Hall… It’s nothing but a ruin now. Blast! I don’t know what’s happened, but… I’d better get to Eirika and the others as soon as possible. * Seth: I’ve discovered which of Grado’s generals lead the forces surrounding the hall. Valter the Moonstone and Caellach the Tiger Eye. Two of the strongest of the empire’s generals, with near-peerless forces. Above all else, we must rescue Princess Eirika, and yet… If you fall, Prince Ephraim, we’re all finished. And this accursed sand… Most of the units can’t get proper footing and are being slowed down. Mounted units are having the worst time, as their movement is severely limited. Some of us can move better than others, though… A combination of magic wielders and sky riders should give us some advantage. Whatever we do, we must move cautiously. * Ephraim: I understand. This is just like the battle for Renvall. We either rescue Eirika or defeat all the enemy troops. If we accomplish either goal, victory is ours. Let’s move! (Screen goes north near the hall. Lyon teleports in and talks to Caellach) * Lyon: How goes it, Caellach? Caellach: Ah, Prince Lyon. Thank you, Your Highness, for gracing me with…your royal…er… * Lyon: You can stop. There’s no need for you to put on airs. You were made general for your military prowess, not your flowery speech. Caellach: And an honor it is. You know, Prince Lyon, you’ve got a lot of nerve. You’re really worked over your dear friend the princess of Renais. Are you satisfied? * Lyon: Is there some reason you ask? Caellach: No, not really. I just wanted to see how you’d react. That’s all. * Lyon: She… Eirika has always been a very important person in my life. Both she and her brother have been friends of mine for a long time. Tell me, Caellach, do you have any friends to speak of? Caellach: Huh? Yeah, I got one. An old mercenary I fought with, went by the name of Joshua. He was a fool and a scoundrel, but now that he’s gone, I miss the lad. I don’t know where he’s at or what he’s doing, but… * Lyon: Do you miss that life? Do you ever want to be a mercenary again, to see him? Caellach: Nope. The time we worked together was fun and all, but… No. I don’t want to end up another no-name mercenary lying dead in a ditch. I’d rather serve the Grado Empire and make a name for myself. I’m going to see how far my axe will take me. And then, one day… * Lyon: One day, you’ll kill me and be emperor in my stead. Is that it? Caellach: Uh… That’s… * Lyon: It’s all right. Think whatever you like if it helps you do your duty. As long as you do what I assign you to do, I’m happy. But for now, I’m going. You know what you need to do. Caellach: Yep, leave it to me. I am General Caellach, the Tiger Eye of the Grado Imperial Army, after all! Once my prey is within my reach, I never let it escape. Too bad for the princess, but they’ve no chance of winning. None at all. Battle Begins Eirika's Route (After Player ends their second turn, Ephraim, Duessel, and Knoll enter the map from the southwest section.) * Ephraim: That building beyond the dunes is Jehanna Hall. I expect that's where we'll find Eirika and her companions. Duessel, Knoll. It's time we rescued Eirika. I'll need all your strength. * Duessel: Of course, Your Highness. I've pledged my service and my axe. You shall have both. * Knoll: (fading in) Princess Eirika... She's a friend of Prince Lyon's, isn't she? I'll do what I can to help you. I feel like that is what Prince Lyon would want. * Ephraim: The enemy's numbers are great, but we do not need to face them alone. We must move quickly to join forces with Eirika and her company. I'm sure Seth and Innes will be there waiting for us. Let's move! (after this dialogue, it is enemy turn.) Special Conversations (Eirika and Ephraim) * Ephraim: Eirika! * Eirika: Brother? Is that really you? You're not some phantom, are you? * Ephraim: No, it's really me. Hold. Enemies approach. (Ephraim leaves conversation) * Eirika: ...Ephraim. Even when we were children, you were always there to protect me. Ephraim's route Chapter Ending Eirika's route Ephraim's route Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts Category:Game Script